defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Lomenár Nightsinger
Sentinel, deserter, blade for hire, wanderer, exile, huntress and Commander. All these labels are fit to describe Lomenár Nightsinger in one way or another. Some titles are more flattering than others... but she has earned each and every one of them through the years. Physical Appearance Lomenár is around average height and weight for a female Kaldorei. Her body is lean and muscular with feminine curves… though one would never call her voluptuous. Her face is heart-shaped and framed by strands of silvery white hair. She usually keeps her hair braided and pulled back into two loops, but after one day outside her braids look rather dishevelled and some unruly strands always escape to frame her face. Her preferred style of clothing is armour made from either mail or leather. Though, her armour is almost always scratched, dented and sometimes rather dirty. If she is wearing a cloak it is very likely to have at least one tear or a torn hem. But on the occasional very special occasion she has been seen wearing something other than her old and worn armour… sometimes she has even worn a dress. It is not like she doesn’t like dresses, but she rarely finds time to wear them… especially since they are highly impractical in her line of work. Lomenár has never been vain (which her dirty and scratched armour and unruly hair proves) and doesn’t usually wear any kind of jewellery, but there is one exception. On the outside of her right glove she wears a crescent moon shaped pendant on a thin silver chain. If someone asks about it Lomenár will quickly reply that it was a gift and then she’ll turn her face away to hide her expression. Personality If one only had to choose one word to describe Lomenár it would have to be “melancholy”. There is a profound sense of sorrow surrounding her almost at all times. Though, one would be a fool to think that the sadness and sorrow that is so closely entwined with her being has somehow broken her spirit. She is stubborn as a mule and almost never gives up once she has set her mind on something. As a child she was very curious and adventurous. She was almost always running about exploring the forests around the small village where she grew up. As time moved on, and certain events occurred, her venturesome nature began to fade and a kind of apathy took its place. The spirit of adventure is still there, buried deep within. But recent events have made it resurface from time to time. Even though Lomenár can be quite the pessimist (though she would never admit to her being one) she is also very good at finding joy in the smallest of things; a fresh spring rain, the first flakes of snow falling slowly to the ground, the miracle of a newborn animal… Lomenár is also quite ferocious, especially when someone or something she holds dear to her heart is threatened. A friend compared her at one point to a saber cat, which is a pretty accurate description. Her emotions have a tendency to run wild at times, though most of the time she tries to push her feelings away. This will sometimes make her appear very cold and distant, even though it is far from the truth of things. She is very caring and warm towards the people who have managed to get past her thick barriers of mistrust and hurt. Towards everyone else she is coldly civil, sometimes even bordering on suspicious. Lomenár is somewhat shy and has been known to prefer animal company over people… and she hates large gatherings and having to speak in front of said gatherings. Biography 'The Early Years' Lomenár Nightsinger, originally born Shadowmist, was born 8500 years ago, during the Great Vigil of the Snentinels, to Tavnar Windleaf and Illera Shadowmist in a small village deep within the forests of what is today called Felwood. Illera was a very proud woman and held a pretty high ranking position within the Sentinels and was overjoyed that the child was a girl – a girl could carry on her legacy within the Sentinels centuries after she herself was gone. Tavnar on the other hand was a craftsman and had secretly been hoping for a boy. A boy wouldn’t be sent of to training as soon as he’d reached the “proper age” and most importantly; he would not be trained as a warrior, to kill without mercy, without thought. A boy he would have been able to love and dote on… if the child had been a boy he needn’t have worried about loosing him to the sentinels one day… But the child was a girl, and the moment he heard Tavnar bagan to wonder if he ever would be able to love his daughter truly because of the threat of the destiny that hung over her from the day she entered the world. But from the moment Tavnar laid eyes on the girl, beheld her tuft of silvery white hair and looked into her glittering eyes, he was lost. He could not help but to love her… she was his daughter after all, how could he not? The first few years of Lomenár’s life passed swiftly and were filled with joy. It fell upon Tavnar to take care of her and raise her, since Illera had gone back to her duties within the sentinels not even a year after Lomenár’s birth. Tavnar cherished these years dearly and brought his daughter with him everywhere. He showed her off to everyone he knew and swelled with pride every time someone complimented the girl. Though Tavnar couldn’t keep Lomenár to himself for long… as soon as she’d learned to crawl she made a habit out of escaping her crib and crawl off to explore the outside world. Most often she ended up in the common nurseries where all the other children, of various ages, played and kept each other company while their parents worked or were busy with something else. An old priestess kept a watchful eye over the children and would chuckle merrily to herself every time she caught sight of Lomenár crawling towards the other children. Tavnar didn’t find Lomenár’s habit nearly as amusing as the priestess… at least not in the beginning. The first few times she escaped he was frantic with worry and searched high and low for her, but after a while he learned not to worry, learned that she was safe and happy together with the other children and the old priestess. As the years passed and Lomenár grew up, Illera began to involve herself more and more in her daughter’s life. Lomenár adored both her parents, but was in complete awe of her mother. Where as she called Tavnar “father” she never called Illera “mother”. Illera was always “Illera” to Lomenár. Somehow the image of the proud warrior queen Lomenár saw in her mind didn’t quite fit with the image of a mother… at least not the kind of mother some of her friends had – soft, joyful, playful and caring. Illera was hard, ruthless, cold and somewhat distant. She cared for her daughter of course, but not the same way Tavnar did… and she didn’t lavish the girl with love, the way Tavnar did. To Lomenár Illera was a fairytale warrior come to life, and she was beyond happy when Illera finally declared that she was old enough to begin her training within the Sentinels. Tavnar watched with sorrow in his heart the day Illera and Lomenár departed for Atstranaar in Ashenvale. It would be many years before Tavnar would see his daughter again. 'Life Within the Sentinels' The first years with the Sentinels were hard, but happy, ones for Lomenár. She loved both the physical and the mental training she received and the small assignments she was given from time to time. She studied the lore of her people, the old languages spoken in ancient times and most importantly; the arts of combat. Her skills increased as the years passed and due to her happy and outgoing nature she also earned a steady circle of friends. But life within the Sentinels was strict… and it proved too strict for the adventurous spirit of Lomenár. She wanted to roam the lands, explore the wilderness and live among the creatures of nature. She got to do some of that with the Sentinels, but not nearly enough. Her spirit craved even more freedom. Lomenár was like a caged animal that only grew more irritable and savage as the time moved on. Her good humour and high spirits slowly diminished until there was almost nothing left of the old Lomenár… a new, restless and angry Lomenár had taken the old one’s place. She fought internal struggle upon internal struggle with herself until she finally decided that she had to leave. She was not happy with her life as it was, and she would continue to grow even unhappier if she stayed. She knew that her mother would be disappointed, but in the end her craving for freedom won over her fear of her mother’s wrath. Her friends were sad to see her go, but at least they understood why she had to. The life of a Sentinel was not for everyone… her mother on the other hand was NOT happy once she received the news. Lomenár leaving the Sentinels broke her heart and Illera declared that Lomenár would not be considered her daughter from that day forward. It was with a heart heavy with grief that Lomenár left Ashenvale behind and headed for someplace that would not remind her of home. 'Winterspring' The farthest place away from home Lomenár could think of was Winterspring. It was a place she’d never visited, but she had heard the other Sentinels speak of it enough times. A land of endless winter inhabited by chimaeras, bears and the famous frost sabers. It was also the old homeland of the blue dragonflight. It sounded like something from a tale and suited Lomenár’s spirit of adventure perfectly. On her travels she met and befriended a tribe of Furbolgs and stayed with them for a while… but soon her soul grew restless and she had to move on once more. That continued to be the pattern for many years to come. She lived alone, away from people, never staying long in one place. She roamed the wilds of Winterspring, learning the wildlife like her own soul, but she was still restless… ever searching for something she could not name. This “something” appeared in her life a few hundred years later. Lomenár was out hunting and it so happened that she was stalking the exact same prey as another hunter… a hunter with much more skill than she possessed. His name was Lithior (he never offered his last name) and he lived as a hermit in a cave in the northernmost parts of Winterspring. Lithior’s chosen path in life was the one of a true hunter and Lomenár was immediately amazed by his skill and cunning… and somewhere deep within her something resonated and clicked into place. In that moment she knew that she would become a hunter too, no matter the cost. Lithior on the other hand proved to be a hard nut to crack. At first he refused to teach her; he more or less fled the first time he laid eyes on her and it took Lomenár days of tracking to finally find him again. But Lomenár had always been stubborn and after weeks of gentle and not so gentle persuasion Lithior finally gave in. It proved to be a learning experience for the both of them. Lomenár learned the art of the hunter from Lithior and Lithior learned the art of conversing and living together with someone else, who was not a wild animal, from Lomenár. 'The Years of Loss (The Third War)' Under Lithior’s tutelage the years passed swiftly. Lomenár absorbed everything Lithior could teach her like a sponge and was ever eager to learn more. But then one day disturbing rumours about a green skinned race invading the forests of Ashenvale reached them, and Lomenár and Lithior decided to leave their seclusion in Winterspring and aid their kin against this new threat. On the way to Ashenvale Lomenár decided to pay her father a visit. She had had no contact with her family at all during her years away and she was stricken with terror when she encountered her father again for the first time in two thousand years. Tavnar had slowly been wasting away ever since he had learned about his beloved daughter’s disappearance and the choice his mate had made regarding their daughter. He had pleaded with Illera countless of times to take back the condemning words she had spoken when Lomenár had left, but to no avail. Tavnar was now but a shadow of his former self, skin stretched taut and deep shadows underneath his eyes. Lomenár and Lithior stayed and nursed Tavnar back to health. Once it was time for them to leave Tavnar decided to stay behind. He and Illera had barely spoken in the years since Lomenár’s leaving, and Tavnar had no desire to encounter his mate at that time. It grieved him and Lomenár both that their little family was torn up, but Lomenár swore to her father that she would one day see them all reconciled. Then she and Lithior left to fight the green skins. They fought their way through the forests of Ashenvale and had almost reached Astranaar when the unthinkable happened. They were ambushed by a band of orcs and caught unawares Lithior was slain. In her grief following her beloved mentor’s death she slaughtered the remaining orcs and then fled back to Winterspring (it was during this second time in Winterspring that she met her faithful companion Isil, but that is a different story). But she could not escape the orcs, or the new threat that arrived soon afterwards. Together with Isil she watched from the shadows as her kin joined forces with the green skinned murderers to banish the Burning Legion. She refused to fight alongside her mentor’s killers and fought in her own way, beside those who were of the same mind as she. She watched the forests where she had grown up fall to the corruption of the Burning Legion and wept bitterly for the loss, but fought all the harder because of it. Her father, who had decided that he could not sit idle at home any longer when the forests around him burned, fought beside his daughter. He died in that war and his death added to Lomenár’s already grief-ridden mind. It was also during this war that the first signs of her dwindling faith in Elune began to show. The past years she had experienced nothing but loss and she wondered many times why Elune would let that happen… why would the Goddess punish them in such a way? What had they done to deserve this? And why didn’t the Goddess help them? The green skins had murdered the Goddess’ son, and still she did not help! Lomenár’s mother disappeared mysteriously during the war, and to this day no one knows where she is. Some say she was driven mad with grief when Tavnar fell, others say she was slain during the war… but her body was never found. Lomenár is certain that Illera is still alive and is determined to find her mother and make peace between them – to honour the promise she made to her father. 'Recent Years' The following years forced Lomenár to step out fully from her seclusion in Winterspring and join her kin in rebuilding their homes and culture. During this time she also ventured to the Eastern Kingdoms to observe and explore. She found the younger races to be strange and somewhat childish, but intriguing nonetheless. Despite trying to keep her distance, she found friends and love... just to lose it all again a few short years later. In more recent times she has fought on the frontlines in Outland and Northerend… except during two long years where she went back into exile, for reasons not known to anyone but herself. But yet again the threat to her homeland and kin brought her out of her seclusion. She joined the Order of Nature's Grasp and advanced swiftly through their ranks, first to the position as Captain and later to Commander of the Blackmoon Sentinels and she lead the Order together with Jondalar Greenfury. She now holds the title of Matriarch-Commander of the Blackmoon Sentinels. Lomenár.jpg|''Matriarch-Commander Lomenár Nightsinger'' lomenar_nightsinger_2.jpg|''A young Lomenár during her time in the Sentinels.'' FINAL PORTRAIT FILE postable.png|''The Council of The Order of Nature's Grasp'' Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Night Elves Category:Hunters Category:Females Category:The Order of Natures Grasp